ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The True Face of a Monster
A rabbi's student creates a Golem to ward off vandals who have been spray painting anti-Semitic symbols and destroying the temple late at night, but the Golem proves to be too powerful for the boy to control. Cast Spencer's Crew Golem Dr. Dennis Alcaraz Rodney and Randy Rabbi Moskowitz Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Rodney and Randy Slimer Egon Spengler Nancy Morrison Chaim Sarah Saperstein Equipment Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Proton Pistol Trap Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Jewish Folklore of Eastern Europe Places Beth Shalom Synagogue Memorial Hospital Firehouse Jewish Cultural Center Central Park RSDO Ironworks Plot Several men threw eggs at the Beth Shalom Synagogue. The one named Kevin started spray painting but was suddenly grabbed by the head. The other called out for Kevin and saw a giant monster. He tried to hit the monster with a wooden plank but it hardly made a dent. The monster rotated its head around and dragged him down the alley. The next day, Kylie and Eduardo were summoned to Memorial Hospital. The doctor who called them admitted the hospital was unable to identify the substance covering two victims brought in by the police. It was some sort of clay but Kylie discovered it was brimming with ectoplasmic residue. The doctor revealed he called in the Extreme Ghostbusters without consulting with the chief of staff because he knew whatever the affliction was, it was beyond the scope of medicine. As Eduardo reached over to one of the victims, a piece of the clay lobbed itself at him. Eduardo dodged it and the clay splattered on a wall. Kylie took a sample. Elsewhere, Roland and Garrett walked past a public basketball court. They observed a pick up game between of a team of Caucasians and a team of African Americans. The latter complained the former won only because of the big guy. The big guy's partner offered them the choice of picking a partner for him and giving them an automatic five point lead. Naturally, Garrett was chosen. Garrett and his partner won and collected the $50 bet. It turned out Garrett knew his partner, Spencer. They both grew up in the same neighborhood. Roland learned they also shared the same passion for trying out anything for the adrenaline rush. Garrett introduced Roland but he failed to see them giving Roland the cold stare. Roland brushed it off and bid Garrett farewell. Back at the Firehouse, in the rec room, Roland vented about the perceived racism to Kylie. Kylie, half-listening, inferred he could have just been overly sensitive. Eduardo watched a rock music video but it was interrupted when Slimer stole the remote and changed the channel to a cooking program. Eduardo tried to get the remote back but was slimed for it. Egon came downstairs from his lab and relayed his analysis of the clay - it displayed proto-organic properties and was growing. Just as Kylie pondered where the clay came from, Eduardo and Slimer's remote battle inadvertently changed the channel to a news report. Nancy Morrison was reporting about a synagogue covered in clay. Roland quickly changed it back to Nancy's report. The vandals were still being sought after by the police and with that, Nancy signed off from the Beth Shalom Synagogue in Brooklyn. The gang looked at each other and headed for Ecto-1. Eduardo tossed the remote to Slimer but it landed in his open mouth. At the synagogue, they were turned away by the rabbi. After being hounded by reporters all day, he just wanted some peace and quiet. Roland insisted they didn't want to bother anyone and just wanted a small sample of the clay. The rabbi went into a tirade about the vandalism being an act of hatred and cowardice. A student appeared and ushered the rabbi back inside. Roland became suspicious something was being covered up. Roland, Eduardo, and Kylie returned in the evening to get their sample. Eduardo was "elected" to climb over the fence and get the clay. The monster appeared and attacked Eduardo. The Ghostbusters opened fire but the streams went through him and scorched the wall. The monster reformed and examined the wall then walked through the fence! It kicked Roland aside and lifted up a heavy object. Eduardo shot its legs out and let gravity do the rest. They watched as the monster changed into a stream of clay and retreated back into the synagogue. The rabbi came outside and saw the new burn marks. Kylie insisted an ectoplasmic proto-organic entity was the culprit, sort of. The rabbi demanded they leave or he would call the police. The student from before told the Ghostbusters that the rabbi was only concerned for the safety of the synagogue and what's inside. Last week, priceless ancient scrolls arrived from Prague. At a fitness center, Garrett won a bench press match against Trey. Roland, Kylie, and Eduardo entered but Spencer's crew tried to turn them away. Garrett vouched for them. Garrett was disappointed when Roland informed him the investigation centered around clay. Kylie added a spectral analysis was being ran on it. Garrett brushed it off and asked them to call on him when the action started. As Spencer's crew grumbled, Garrett learned about something they had planned. They broke a lock and entered a roof. They were going to parachute off it. Garrett grabbed the pack and went first. Trey was impressed. Meanwhile, Kylie conducted more research and went to the Jewish Cultural Center. She inquired about a supernatural creature made of clay. The librarian recognized the description as a Golem and told Kylie all about it. The Golem could be created in a time of strife to protect the people of a village but eventually became out of control. Kylie then asked, in theory, how to defeat one. The librarian indulged Kylie and said wiping out bigotry and hate... As the analysis continued at the Firehouse, Garrett became more and more bored. Eduardo advised him to go hang out with his new jock friends. Egon confirmed the two clay samples were a match and the entity was an ecto-based hybrid. Kylie informed everyone it was a Golem, a clay statue brought to life by inserting an ancient scroll in its mouth. Roland remembered the student mentioning ancient scrolls. Garrett met up with his friends at a park. Spencer mentioned they planned to finish up some old business. They arrived at Beth Shalom Synagogue and broke in. Garrett tried to stop them from vandalizing the place but Spencer shoved him off his wheelchair. The crew continued their mayhem but eventually the Golem activated. The Golem covered Charlie up in clay then set its sights on Garrett. The rabbi ordered Chaim, the student, to call the police and tried to command the Golem to stop but it sprayed clay on him, too, then knocked Garrett's wheelchair aside. Kylie shot the Golem while Roland freed the rabbi. Kylie asked the rabbi to stop the Golem. The rabbi was confused and didn't know how. He didn't even believe they existed. Chaim stepped forward and tried to stop the Golem. He admitted to creating the Golem to protect the synagogue and the community. The Golem swatted Chaim aside. The Proton Streams still weren't working. While the gang tried to recalibrate, the Golem went into a drain. The Golem found Spencer and Trey on the run. They retreated into the RSDO Ironworks and begged Garrett to save them. The recalibration was a failure. Garrett got an idea and started shooting the smelting vats. Everyone else ran out as things turned violent. The Golem stepped out from the wreckage but was noticeably different. Roland and Garrett grabbed some rods and based the Golem's left leg. Kylie followed suit and shot a pen loose. Several rods rained down on the Golem and shattered it into pieces. Kylie ran up to the Golem as it tried to reform. She grabbed a scroll from out of its mouth. The Golem disintegrated and all of its victims were freed from their clay prisons. The two victims at Memorial Hospital awoke to two cops ready with handcuffs. Trey mockingly thanked Roland for his help. Roland had enough and slammed Trey but spared him. The police arrived and arrested Trey and Spencer. Kylie returned the scroll to the rabbi. Realizing it was too dangerous and ripped it up. He asserted hate could not be fought with hate or violence with violence. Volunteers from the community teamed up to clean up the synagogue. Quotes Trivia *This is the only episode that deals with the subject of racism and prejudice. *The Golem is of the few mythic beings to not be a ghost and to never be placed into a Ghost Trap, as it was simply defeated when the Ghostbusters took the scroll out of its body. *The first draft was done on January 20, 1997.Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script Title Page). *In the first draft, the two vandals in the cold opening were named Gunther and Carl. In the episode, one was renamed Kevin.Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script Cast List). Line reads: "Gunther - One of the two vandals who desecrates a synagogue, and gets cocooned for his troubles."Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 01). Line reads: "--two 19-year-old, white bread looking athletic types."Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script Cast List). Line reads: "Carl - The other vandal, who also gets cocooned."Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 01). Line reads: "--two 19-year-old, white bread looking athletic types." *In the first draft, when Garrett and Roland first appear in this episode, they were scripted to be walking down Sixth Avenue.Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 04). Line reads: "Garrett and Roland walk down 6th Avenue." *In the first draft, Garrett asked if the culprit was a Poltergeist, Banshee or Werewolf, whereas in the episode he asked if it's a haunting, possession or demon desiccation.Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 18). Garrett says: "So what are talking? Poltergeist? Banshee? Werewolf?" *In the first draft, Garrett and Spencer's crew jump from the Brooklyn Bridge instead of a roof.Isenberg, Marty and Skir, Bob (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "The True Face of a Monster" (First Draft January 20, 1997) (Script p. 20). Line reads: "Ext. Brooklyn Bridge." *Garrett and Roland take the same Comparative Sociology course.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:52-2:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "How are you ever gonna pass if you keep dozing off in class?"Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:56-3:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Comparative Sociology? How can you stay awake?" *Garrett and Spencer both are from the Brooklyn Heights neighborhood.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 4:28-4:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yeah. Spencer's from the old neighborhood, Brooklyn Heights." *Garrett's nickname is "G-Man"Spencer (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 4:36-4:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Spencer says: "You know me, G-Man..." *As Eduardo breaks into the Beth Shalom Synagogue, Kylie remarks it's not the Hope Diamond they're after. The Hope Diamond is a famous but allegedly cursed diamond.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 7:19-7:22). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "We're after a clay sample, not the Hope Diamond." *Eduardo refers to the Golem as both "Gumby" and "Mr. Bill," two different clay TV characters, and the Play-Doh toy.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 8:21-8:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Looks like Mr. Bill won't be giving us no more trouble."Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 10:03-10:06). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "This wasn't Play-Doh clay, this was clay with an attitude."Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 17:47-17:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "I vote we let Gumby whale on him." *When the Extreme Ghostbusters return to the synagogue, Kylie says, "Hold it right there, Sandman!"Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 15:36-15:38). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Hold it right there, Sandman!" **The original Ghostbusters once fought a rogue Sandman. External Links *Spook Central has a PDF file of the first draft of "True Face of a Monster References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheTrueFaceofaMonster01.jpg|Opening Scene TheTrueFaceofaMonster02.jpg|Beth Shalom Synagogue TheTrueFaceofaMonster03.jpg|Vandal is grabbed TheTrueFaceofaMonster04.jpg|P.K.E. Meter lights up TheTrueFaceofaMonster05.jpg|Kylie takes readings of victims TheTrueFaceofaMonster06.jpg|Roland detects ill will TheTrueFaceofaMonster07.jpg|Eduardo watches TV TheTrueFaceofaMonster08.jpg|Rabbi and student TheTrueFaceofaMonster09.jpg|Breaking in TheTrueFaceofaMonster10.jpg|Golem looks at damage TheTrueFaceofaMonster11.jpg|Round 1 TheTrueFaceofaMonster12.jpg|Garrett takes the parachute TheTrueFaceofaMonster14.jpg|Kylie does research TheTrueFaceofaMonster15.jpg|Garrett has 2nd thoughts TheTrueFaceofaMonster16.jpg|Vandals get revenge TheTrueFaceOfAMonster13.jpg|Extreme Ghostbusters take aim TheTrueFaceofaMonster17.jpg|Garrett gets an idea TheTrueFaceOfAMonster23.jpg|The Golem emerges TheTrueFaceofaMonster18.jpg|Victims revive TheTrueFaceOfAMonster24.jpg|Roland's had enough TheTrueFaceofaMonster19.jpg|Cops are ready TheTrueFaceofaMonster20.jpg|Police arrive TheTrueFaceofaMonster21.jpg|Scroll is destroyed TheTrueFaceofaMonster22.jpg|Cleaning up Collages and Edits GhostbustersinTrueFaceofaMonsterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VandalisminTrueFaceofaMonsterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GoleminTrueFaceofaMonsterepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GoleminTrueFaceofaMonsterepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode